Spear-type hydraulic cylinder cushions are well known devices for decelerating piston rods and dampening their impact with end caps of hydraulic cylinders. Generally such cushions comprise a spear-like structure attached to the end of a piston rod and adapted to enter a bore in an end-cap. Upon entry into the bore, fluid restriction is increased, thereby decelerating the piston rod.
However, many hydraulic cylinders, such as those utilized in snow plows, experience various loads which cause the piston rod to shift radially, i.e., out of axial alignment, within the cylinder. Accordingly, the efficacy of spear-type cushions is reduced when this occurs, as the spear-like structure also becomes axially misaligned and cannot properly enter the bore in the end cap, which may also cause galling.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for a hydraulic cylinder cushion which can be axially realigned when the piston rod to which it is attached is axially misaligned.